


Connecting the Dots

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows <em>what</em> happened.  He's just not sure about the why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Steven, my beta. This is a moment near the end of 'Devil's Trap.'

The Demon was gone, leaving behind the adrenaline of that frantic struggle for control and a hint of sulfur at the back of John’s throat. He turned his head. Sam was propping his brother up against the wall. Dean‘s every breath was a shallow, wet pant, sure sign of internal damage. It had almost killed him. John had almost let it kill his son.

Sam hadn’t taken the shot.

It had been a year since John discovered the link between the Demon and its chosen children. Since he decided this hunt wasn’t something Dean should have to live with. He should’ve known the boy would go running straight to his brother.

Those phone messages – God, it’d been hard to stay away. But he’d had to. John wasn’t sure if the children willingly _told_ the Demon what they heard and saw, but it kept tabs on every one of them. John had risked their lives to test his theory in Chicago, and been attacked within minutes of Sammy laying eyes on him.

So John had kept his distance, until he realized his boys were moving on the Colt. Could be coincidence. Or it could be the Demon was influencing Sam somehow. He found out Sam was getting visions of the Demon, night and day. Not good. But … John could use that connection to lure the demon in. It would’ve worked. This would have all been over now.

If only Sam had taken the shot.

His youngest never did take orders worth a damn, but John had seen how much he wanted revenge for that girl of his. So when Sam hesitated, was it out of love for his old man? Or because the Demon already had its claws in him?

John lay bleeding on the splintery wooden floor and wondered.


End file.
